Oneshots: Sunrise's
by Moonlight123
Summary: One-shots that are from Sunrise my main story,  More info in side at the bottom of first one-shot  pairings are the same as main story.


**Author Note: **well I was having some writers block for Sunrise so I kinda wrote a one-shot that happens during the story but I haven't wrote about. This happens after Chapter one, like three to four days after turning into cats.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Teen Titans or Warriors

**A Talk**

Raven opens her purple eyes realizing she was in a den type thing. She glances around and realizes it wasn't a dream it was true she was a cat and stuck here with Beast Boy. And the others don't know where they are. Are they worried? Are they looking for them? Do they care? What does terra think? Does she think that Beast Boy cheating on her? All these question push to the front of her mind as she laid their staring at nothing.

"Rae?" came a voice next to her, she jump slightly but pulled it off as she turned to him instead of being startled.

"Yeah?" She question softly. He either didn't notice or just didn't want to question it but he said nothing about her jumping.

"Do you think they looking for us?" he asks

"Not here, lets go into the forest and talk," she whisper as she points to Squirrelpaw who ears twitch like she was listening. He nods and both stood and left the den and camp. She went towards the sunning rocks where she first came here with Beast Boy. She sat down, Beast Boy sitting next to her and looks across the border towards the RiverClan side.

"Yes their looking for us but they won't find us," Raven whispers softly.

"Why wouldn't they fund us?" _'He was full of questions today'_ Raven thought

"Because we are in a forest in middle of nowhere!" she snaps. Beast Boy shrank down slightly and glances around "you know the town that's on the other side of this territory?" she ask when he nodded she went on, "I ask the Kittypets around there they told me there is no Super Heroes saving their town. We are someone where that is pretty far from Jump City,"

Beast Boy was silent until he asks; "you still have your powers?" he looks to the left away from her.

"Yeah but no much,"

"What can you do?"

"I can heal but only small cuts and scrapes, I can levitate stuff but only if I'm really mad, that's about it, you?"

"I can only shift into cats meaning lion, tigers, leopards, etc."

"Oh, we need a plan," raven murmur glancing around

"We should stay here, so we can stay fed and sheltered,"

"Yeah they need our help and we needs theirs," she agrees

"Lets train!"

"Ok,"

Raven and Beast Boy got into a crouch raven in defense stance, and Beast Boy in offense Stance. Beast Boy swept forward his paw landing on Raven shoulder but she didn't flinch but push forward and to the left knocking him off his paws, Raven swept forward landing on his stomach and pining him down with her front pas on his chest, her back paws on either side of him. Beast Boy wiggles slightly then gave up staring up into Raven's purple eyes.

Raven started down at Beast Boy as he tried to escape but soon cease his movement and stared up at her, she notice how his eyes sparkle as he stared up at her. She notices, even in cat form, how handsome he looked. His dark brown fur was soft under her feet, his emerald green eyes was fill with warmth. A shuddered ran through Raven's spine as she just notice all this.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes as he stared up at the amethyst purple eyes that sparkle slightly with mystery and warmth. Their was no more cold or mistrust that haven't been darkening her eyes since they been here.

Raven bent down slightly and licked Beast Boy on his cheek, as she lingered slightly she realize what she did. She got off him and disappears into the forest before he could say a word.

Beast Boy laid their in shock, _'did Raven just kiss me? I mean licking means kissing for cats,' _Beast Boy thought as he started off into the forest where Raven have disappear into. Beast Boy sat up shaky and thought about what happen he did have feeling for Raven but he was with Terra. Does he love Terra more then Raven or does he lover Raven more? He was confuse and just don't want to think about this, not right now anyways.

Beast Boy stood up and started to head back to camp trying to get his mind off of Raven and Terra.

* * *

**A/N: **I will be adding more one-shots to this as my story progress, it just to add little more detail what happens, when I don't add to the story. I'm trying to get over my writer block so I been mostly doing one-shots here, but please give me ideas for either the main story or for one-shot please.

This will be put on complete even though I'll be adding more one-shots.


End file.
